Un lendemain de cuite pas comme les autres
by marianclea
Summary: Synopsis : Un soir qu'ils sont seuls dans la maison de Bobby, Dean convie Castiel à un jeu de boissons. Castiel est humain depuis peu et Dean veut lui montrer qu'il doit à présent vivre comme tel et profiter des bienfaits que peut offrir la vie. La scène s'ouvre sur le réveil de Dean. Que s'est-il passé ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui encore un défi. Je tiens la forme donc je vous en fais profiter aussi.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ou non qui lisent, me suivent ou me mettent en favori.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**DEFI "NUIT D'IVRESSE"**

**Synopsis : Un soir qu'ils sont seuls dans la maison de Bobby, Dean convie Castiel à un jeu de boissons. Castiel est humain depuis peu et Dean veut lui montrer qu'il doit à présent vivre comme tel et profiter des bienfaits que peut offrir la vie. La scène s'ouvre sur le réveil de Dean. Que s'est-il passé ? **

**XXX**

**UN LENDEMAIN DE CUITE PAS COMME LES AUTRES  
**

**Maison de Bobby - Chambre de Dean Winchester**

Un rayon de soleil se posait par intermittence sur le visage de Dean. Dans un demi sommeil, ce dernier cherchait à le chasser mais la lumière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se dérober et à revenir exclusivement sur ses yeux clos.

Pour une fois, Dean émergeait difficilement de son sommeil. Et il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où cela lui était arrivé depuis qu'il vivait avec les ténèbres. Inconsciemment, il bougea cherchant à échapper à tout prix à ces petites particules qui dissipaient sa nuit sans cauchemar. Par habitude, il se tourna sur le côté mais rencontra pour le moins un obstacle inattendu.

Un corps chaud.

Que faisait le corps d'une femme dans son lit ? Depuis quand dormait-il avec quelqu'un dans la maison de Bobby ? Il était d'accord pour les coups d'un soir dans un hôtel mais pas pour les longues histoires d'amour. C'était bon pour Sam ce genre d'ânerie.

Non. Il devait encore être dans un de ces rêves érotiques que son esprit pervers aimait à imaginer. Alors il devait en profiter. Cela ne durerait pas. La réalité sordide et misérable de sa vie de chasse aux démons et monstres en tous genres le rattraperait à son réveil.

Esquissant un léger sourire, il se rapprocha de cette personne qui avait su le convaincre de la garder pour la nuit. Les yeux toujours clos pour en profiter davantage, il se colla au corps brûlant qu'il sentait près de lui. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur la hanche à sa portée et remonta le long de son flanc.

La peau était douce au toucher. Il sentit sa compagne bouger sous ses doigts appréciant visiblement le traitement dont elle était l'objet. Multipliant les contacts et les caresses, il accentua sa prise et plongea vers sa poitrine. Il tiqua. Depuis quand les femmes avaient une poitrine plate ? Ok, une petite poitrine ne le gênait pas mais là... Quelques poils aussi à cet endroit... Bon pourquoi pas. Certaines femmes avaient une pilosité plus développée que d'autres. Mais quel drôle de fantasme quand même ? Il avait encore du bien forcé sur l'alcool la veille. Il allait le sentir passer à son réveil.

Faisant fi de ses sensations et de ses réflexions, il s'enroula davantage au corps étendu près de lui. Il respira son odeur de chèvrefeuille et s'enivra de son parfum. Il déposa de multiples baisers papillons dans son cou, glissant parfois sa langue contre cette chair si appétissante. Sa propriétaire se lova en poussant de petits geignements de plaisir. Il descendait sa main vers son joyau prêt à lui donner davantage de sensations exquises lorsque...

Simultanément, il stoppa son geste et ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de faire une rencontre qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé y compris dans ses pires cauchemars. Un membre roide qui n'avait nullement sa place là et qui se manifestait verticalement à la recherche évidente d'un contact rapproché.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Son cerveau au point mort se mit en branle. Entre horreur et stupeur, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il réalisa aussi - et c'était bien ça le pire - que ce n'était pas une femme dans son lit mais UN MEC ! Dans quel merdier il s'était encore fourré !

Instinctivement il se recula incapable à présent de le toucher.

Toujours de dos, sa - non - son voisin de lit avait repris sa position initiale indifférent à ses états d'âme. Machinalement, il suivit la courbe de la colonne vertébrale, la pâleur de la peau, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés pour déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Tous ces éléments lui rappelaient bien quelqu'un mais qui... Bordel de Dieu !

Il porta une main à sa tête. Une migraine et des hauts de cœur annonciateurs d'une bonne crise de foie pointaient déjà leur nez, signe évident qu'il avait du se prendre une cuite sans nom. Mais pour l'instant impossible de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa soirée. Fermant les yeux et respirant doucement pour ne pas accentuer son mal de cœur, il se décida à sortir de ce lit en vitesse. Ensuite une bonne douche, un café et une bonne dose d'aspirine et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Enfin il l'espérait.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son compagnon de bordée. Quelque chose lui échappait. Clairement. Pourtant ce corps lui était familier, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Il passa en revue les différents membres de sa "famille".

Déjà ce n'était pas son frère. Sam n'avait pas cette couleur de peau et la taille ne correspondait pas. Ouf, il venait d'échapper à l'inceste.

Venait ensuite Bobby. Mais bon au vu de la morphologie et de la couleur des cheveux c'était à exclure. Et puis bon même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'auraient jamais fini dans le même lit.

Après il était proche de personne. A moins que ses maudits cheveux qui lui donnaient l'impression constante qu'il sortait de son lit ou d'une partie de jambes en l'air... Bordel de merde ! Il ne manquerait plus que cela. Putain dites-moi que je n'ai pas osé porter les mains sur lui !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain sous l'horrible vérité qui s'entrouvrait dans son esprit embrouillé et le seul prénom qui s'inscrivait en lettres de feu : CASTIEL !

Trop choqué, il recula et tomba de son lit. Il atterrit sur le plancher en un bruit sourd qui réveilla définitivement le dormeur qui se retourna vers lui en une micro seconde. Le mouvement fit glisser le drap qui le recouvrait et la nudité de l'ex ange apparut fièrement à ses yeux. Inconscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait, une paire d'orbes bleues se fixa sur lui et le sonda silencieusement. Sa tête prit une inclinaison familière et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un léger :

- Dean ! Tout va bien ?

Mortifié, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, il se dressa péniblement sur ses jambes. Se maintenant au bord du lit et sans jeter un regard de plus à Castiel, il se leva et courut tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage.

Claquant la porte qui lui résonna longuement dans les tympans, il s'accroupit et vomit tout son saoul. Sa tête reposant entre ses bras entre deux vomissements, son cerveau essayait lamentablement de se remettre en route. Pitié, dites-moi que nous n'avons rien fait. Que nous avons juste dormi l'un à côté de l'autre !

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, les hauts de cœur s'estompant enfin, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et se releva précautionneusement. Il ouvrit la porte s'attendant à y trouver un Castiel inquiet de son état. Bizarrement ce dernier n'était pas là. Il ne chercha pas d'explication. Au contraire cela l'arrangeait même. Il n'était pas en état de soutenir la moindre conversation.

D'un pas légèrement chancelant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il s'enferma. S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Sa mine défaite, ses traits tirés. Et surtout un tout petit et insignifiant détail : IL ETAIT NU. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il réalisa que Castiel aussi l'était. Ok. Surtout ne pas paniquer ! Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Cela ne voulait rien dire du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour l'instant l'urgence était la suivante : se laver. Il devait se laver pour se réveiller complètement. Il aurait tout le temps après de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment.

Se détachant de la porte, il ouvrit le rideau de douche et se glissa dans la baignoire. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il avait besoin d'émerger et vite.

Tout en frottant son corps pour le délasser de sa nuit de beuverie, il sentit quelques picotements dans son dos. Il avait encore du se faire piquer par une araignée quelconque. Par habitude, il avait du se gratter et maintenant il était égratigné. Il y jetterait un coup d'oeil en sortant et y appliquerait une pommade maison de Bobby.

Une fois revigoré, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et tira le rideau. Il se pencha pour attraper une serviette à sa portée et se sécha vigoureusement. Ouvrant la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie, il saisit les aspirines qu'il avala d'une traite et la pommade dont il dévissa le bouchon. Face au miroir, il s'orienta de telle sorte qu'il puisse étaler convenablement la crème.

La vision des longues estafilades qui couraient sur ses flancs et une partie de son dos lui coupa la respiration. Mais c'était quoi encore que ces trucs là ! Ce n'était clairement pas une piqûre d'insecte. Ce qui voulait dire que les choses se compliquaient là. Et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit lui donnait d'ores et déjà la nausée. Quelle vie de merde !

Reposant la crème en un geste vif, il retira le loquet et prit vite fait le chemin de sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il fut étonné de voir la fenêtre ouverte, le lit aéré mais aucune trace de Castiel. Bon. De toute façon ils allaient devoir parler à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait fuir maintenant. Plus de bruissements d'ailes. Plus de mojo. Castiel était foncièrement humain.

Machinalement, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et y prit les vêtements nécessaires. Il enfila un boxer propre, une paire de jeans et un t-shirt ACDC noir et ses baskets. Avec ses mains, il se recoiffa sommairement.

Il était prêt.

Soufflant un grand coup, il descendit les escaliers prudemment, de légers vertiges encore présents. Le bruit délicat du goutte à goutte de la cafetière se fit clairement entendre dans la cuisine. Castiel devait être là. Bien. Mais avant toute chose, il allait prendre un brûlant breuvage qui lui mettrait les idées en ordre puis il s'attaquerait à un problème de taille : **QU EST CE QUI S ETAIT PASSE CETTE FOUTUE NUIT BORDEL DE MERDE ?**

**XXX**

**Dans la chambre de Dean une demie heure plus tôt...**

Après le départ précipité de Dean, Castiel s'était rallongé quelques minutes. L'effort qu'il avait du fournir pour lui faire face l'avait vidé des maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Il faut dire que leur nuit avait été plutôt agitée. Dans tous les sens du terme.

A la différence de son ami ou amant si ce mot pouvait s'appliquer à Dean Winchester, lui avait pleinement conscience de ce qui s'était déroulé. De leur jeu stupide à leur nuit de folie. Maintenant il restait à savoir comment Dean allait prendre cette histoire. Leur histoire. Lui le macho dans toute sa splendeur amoureux d'un ange déchu.

Et à première vue, cela se présentait plutôt mal. La fuite de Dean ne lui avait pas échappé de même que les grognements étouffés lorsqu'il était passé devant la salle de bain. Il avait du découvrir la marque de ses ongles sur son corps. Et encore il n'avait pas du tout voir. Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction si jamais il tombait dessus.

La journée allait être longue. Longue et difficile. Il le sentait.

Certes, son corps souffrait des désagréments de la première cuite qu'il prenait en tant qu'humain à part entière mais mis à part quelques maux de tête, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de son état. Sans doute quelques effets résiduels de sa grâce disparue ou alors une solide constitution. Quelle que soit l'hypothèse retenue, il s'en sortait de toute manière beaucoup mieux que Dean.

Seule la lassitude de son corps persistait. La fatigue était une nouveauté de sa vie d'homme. Au même titre que le sommeil qu'il devait apprendre à gérer. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de se reposer découvrait que l'homme lui ne pouvait faire sans. Il avait bien tenté de résister quelque temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'aliter alors qu'il ne ressentait pas la nécessité de dormir. Nuit après nuit, il veillait, lisait dans le salon ou dans sa chambre. Parfois, il déambulait dans la demeure.

Dean, Sam et même Bobby l'avaient prévenu qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, il finirait par s'écrouler. Et ils avaient eu raison. Un matin, Dean l'avait découvert recroquevillé sur le tapis du salon, un livre ouvert à la main. Il n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller. Avec Sam, ils l'avaient donc porté à sa chambre à l'étage. Il avait émergé qu'en fin d'après-midi, nauséeux et cotonneux. Suite à cet épisode, il faisait des efforts pour se coucher même si il ne ressentait pas les premiers symptômes du sommeil comme les bâillements.

Chaque jour lui apprenait ce qu'était la vie, la "vraie" vie. Non celle observée dans leur neutralité par les anges. Il apprenait à apprivoiser son corps, les émotions qui se présentaient à lui. Ses connaissances angéliques ne lui avaient pas été retirées ce qui lui permettait de comprendre en théorie ce qu'il traversait comme épreuve mais nullement en pratique. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition même si les frères Winchester et l'avisé Bobby Singer l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Et hier soir, il avait du faire face à la dernière lubie de Dean : les jeux de boissons. Il avait profité de l'absence momentanée de son frère et de Bobby pour le lui proposer sachant pertinemment que ces derniers l'auraient dissuadé d'y participer en raison des risques encourus. Et en un sens, ils auraient eu raison. Il n'en serait pas là ce matin. Pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Mais Dean, c'était une autre histoire.

Connaissant son ancien protégé, dès qu'il se rendrait compte que des évènements lui échappaient, il partirait à la chasse aux informations. Et il serait le seul à pouvoir les lui donner. Il était donc inutile de rester plus longtemps dans ce lieu qui d'un instant à l'autre serait investi par un Dean dans un état qui oscillerait probablement entre la fureur et la terreur.

Avisant ce lit qui avait accueilli leurs ébats cette nuit et qu'il ne connaîtrait vraisemblablement plus, il s'étira et se leva faisant fi de sa fatigue musculaire et des courbatures naissantes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais du matin aérer la pièce. Puis il attrapa son boxer, sa chemise et son pantalon. Ne mettant pas la main sur cette satanée cravate qui avait du glisser dans un endroit quelconque pendant leurs ébats, il sortit nu comme un vers en direction de sa chambre.

Là, il fit une toilette rapide, changea de vêtements et descendit à la cuisine. Personne à l'horizon. Il allait donc préparer le café et attendre. La tempête ne tarderait plus à s'abattre. Autant y faire face avec une tasse de chocolat. En silence, il priait son Père pour que Sam et Bobby ne rentrassent pas trop tard dans la journée ce qui lui permettrait de s'évader rapidement de ce lieu.

**XXX**

**Dans la cuisine...**

Dean stoppa ses pas sous le porche de la cuisine.

Assis dos à lui, Castiel sirotait tranquillement son breuvage. Il n'avait pas bougé mais il était

persuadé qu'il sentait sa présence.

Il se tâtait mal à l'aise. Lui qui pourtant n'était pas un grand froussard reculait devant cette discussion à venir. Car il savait qu'une fois engagée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait revenir en arrière.

Alors que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de cette nuit enfin pas vraiment. Juste des fragments qui parfois se manifestaient sous forme de flash lumineux. Il n'était pas un grand bavard et Castiel non plus. Mais là entre sa vision d'un Cas en tenue d'Adam dans son lit et les griffures qui striaient son dos, il avait besoin de réponses. Il espérait simplement que Castiel les lui fournirait de son plein gré.

Comme en toute chose, il choisit d'agir. Sans un mot, il contourna la table et se dirigea vers le buffet où une cafetière pleine d'un café odorant et fumant lui tendait les bras. Il s'en servit une tasse et en huma le parfum délicat. Il en prit une première gorgée pour se départir du goût pâteux de sa bouche et il se tourna vers lui.

Castiel.

Son ange gardien n'avait pas fière allure ce matin et pourtant il dégageait encore un "je ne sais quoi" qui l'attendrissait contre toute raison. En tous les cas, il semblait plus vaillant que lui.

Tirant une chaise, il s'assit face à lui. Il prit le temps de terminer son amer breuvage dans un silence pesant et de poser sa tasse avant de se lancer. Les coudes sur la table pour se maintenir, il leva son regard.

Castiel l'observait fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Son visage était neutre même si ses traits se déridaient au fur et à mesure que son humanité s'affirmait. L'éclat de ses yeux ne lui avait jamais semblé si vivant, si parlant. Comme si il lui donnait son accord tacite pour cet entretien qu'ils ne pouvaient repousser indéfiniment.

Il inspira profondément et prit la parole. Malgré de discrets picotements dans son ventre, sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'air doux de la fin de matinée :

- Alors Cas, comment va ce matin ? La forme ?

- Bonjour Dean ! Je vais bien merci et toi ?

- Eh bien puisque tu en parles... Non je ne vais pas bien et je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Dean.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses avants bras. Bien évidemment Castiel ne serait pas coopératif. Il devrait donc procéder de la manière forte même si il douta que cela fonctionna sur un être tel que lui. Mais bon qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien...

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais... Fermes-la et écoutes ! Je sais que tu sais... Alors tu vas me faire gagner un temps précieux en me racontant EXACTEMENT ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! Ensuite nous aviserons...

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir Dean ? Parfois l'ignorance vaut mieux.

Il se raidit sous l'insinuation. Qu'avait-il encore fait comme connerie ? Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel d'approfondir et le coupa sèchement.

- Ne cherche pas à m'amadouer. C'est inutile... PARLES !

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu Dean. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

- De rien justement.

Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vidé comme alcool, le contraire m'aurait surpris. Tu as beau avoir une solide constitution, ton corps n'a pas résisté face à l'afflux d'alcool dans ton sang. Je suis même surpris que tu n'aies pas encore eu un coma éthylique ou une crise hépatique avec ta consommation excessive d '...

Dean prit sur lui. Sa colère gagnait rapidement du terrain. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait tenir. Mais avec un ex ange capable de discourir des heures durant sans en venir au fait principal il devait prendre les choses en main. Tapant du poing sur la table, il lui asséna :

-** STOP !** Je ne te demande pas un cours sur mon système hépatique ou de dresser mon bilan de santé Cas ! **JE VEUX SAVOIR COMMENT ON A FINI A POIL DANS MON LIT ET CE QUE NOUS Y AVONS FAIT !**

La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se rassit inconscient de s'être levé pendant son monologue.

Castiel n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Cependant sa voix fut plus basse et plus rauque lorsqu'il reprit.

- Hier soir vers 21h, tu as décidé qu'il était grand temps que je connaisse les jeux auxquels se livrent parfois les hommes dont je fais parti à présent pour s'amuser. Comme un rite de passage dans certaines cultures. Tu as donc sorti le nécessaire d'un meuble bas de Bobby. Tu as disposé sur la table une série de petits verres de 10 cm en ligne ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka...

- Abrèges Cas !

- Bien. Tu m'as expliqué les règles sommairement et nous avons commencé le jeu. Le premier qui s'effondrait devrait obéir à tous les ordres que l'autre lui donnerait pour le restant de la soirée.

Dean se figea. Comme il avait gagné, qu'avait-il obligé à faire Castiel ? Finalement il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la suite mais c'était trop tard. Castiel avait poursuivi son monologue sans tenir compte de la perte du récit par Dean.

- Au bout de la deuxième bouteille de vodka, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelques légers effets. J'avais quelques vertiges mais rien de plus. Nous avons donc continué. Au milieu de la troisième, toi tu étais déjà beaucoup plus mal en point. Tes mains tremblaient. Tu te retenais à la table pour ne pas t'écrouler à terre. Tu as résisté longtemps. Je dois dire que tu as même fait tout ton possible pour ne pas perdre.

- COMMENT CELA NE PAS PERDRE ? MAIS JE N AI PAS PERDU ! IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS WINCHESTER !

- Désolé de te contredire Dean mais... tu... as... perdu...

Dean se liquéfia sur son siège. Impossible. Ce mot résonnait comme une litanie sans fin dans son cerveau. Il se reprit et demanda en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

- Ok Cas. En imaginant que je te crois, qu'avons-nous fait ensuite qui expliquerait notre position au réveil ? Que m'as-tu demandé de faire ?

- Rien.

- Comment cela "rien" ? Ne te fous pas de moi, là ce n'est vraiment pas le jour !

- Mais Dean ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! D'un coup, tu t'es écroulé ivre mort. J'ai tenté de te réveiller sans succès. Je t'ai alors porté et amené à ta chambre. Tu n'as même pas réagi lorsque je t'ai déshabillé. Une vraie loque.

Le regard de Castiel vibrait de sincérité. Et merde non seulement il ne mentait pas mais en plus il lui mettait la honte de sa vie. Lui qui faisait le fanfaron s'était purement et simplement endormi en plein milieu d'un jeu pour petits boutonneux en mal de sensations fortes. Quelle vie de merde !

- ... Je suis redescendu pour faire le ménage et nettoyer ce qui devait l'être.

- Comment cela "nettoyer ce qui devait l'être" ?

- Disons que dans ma précipitation à te secourir, j'ai renversé le restant de la bouteille de vodka sur le tapis et...

Sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'image qui lui parvenait d'un Castiel à quatre pattes frottant et ramassant les éclats de verre, Dean éclata d'un rire franc et chaleureux. Ouf ! au moins il ne s'était pas complètement ridiculisé en vomissant sur le tapis !

- ... Avant de me coucher, je suis passé par ta chambre pour voir si tout allait bien. J'avais simplement ouvert la porte lorsque je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom. Je me suis donc approché et penché vers toi. Là tu as brusquement ouvert les yeux. Tu avais l'air égaré dans un rêve. Ma cravate pendait. Tu l'as saisie et tu m'as attiré violemment vers toi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que tu m'avais littéralement assailli.

- Pardon... J'AI FAIT QUOI ?

- Tu m'as sauté dessus dans le sens premier du terme Dean.

Dean rougit sous les mots employés. Pitié, c'était un cauchemar. Il avait VRAIMENT posé ses mains de maudit sur son ange. Là il touchait réellement le fond. Sa place était définitivement en enfer pour avoir osé profané un tel corps.

- Je t'ai... Non tu plaisantes ? Apparemment non vu la tête que tu fais. Euh...Je ne sais que te dire... Mes excuses. Vraiment je suis désolé Cas... Si j'ai été violent dans mon désir...Sincèrement...

Castiel observait un Dean confus et rougissant s'emmêler dans les mots, les chercher et les prononcer dans un chuchotement. Il ployait sous les émotions que soulevait cette conversation. Cependant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean s'angoissait autant. Il l'interpella :

- Mais de quoi t'excuses-tu Dean ?

- Euh... Eh bien... Enfin tu vois quoi...

- Je vois quoi Dean ?

- Mais fais un effort pour une fois. Juste une petite fois... S'il te plaît... Ne m'obliges pas à le dire...

- Me dire quoi Dean ?

- Et merde. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon... Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté, enlevé ta virginité si tu préfères...

Castiel tiqua.

- Ma virginité ? Mais Dean tu ne m'as pas touché.

- Comment cela je ne t'ai pas touché. Tu viens de me dire que je t'avais sauté dessus ! Je ne l'ai pas inventé quand même. Je sais que je suis fatigué et exécrable les lendemains de cuite mais merde à la fin...

- Dean. J'aurai bien aimé que l'on poursuive ce que vous, humains, appeler les préliminaires. Tes baisers tantôt doux et lents tantôt vifs et passionnés tes caresses subtiles ou marquées sur mon corps, mon intimité m'ont mené vers des sensations nouvelles délicieuses. J'ai aimé chaque geste que nous avons porté, chaque regard que nous avons partagé. J'ai découvert sous tes doigts experts des sensations que j'aimerai revivre. Encore. Avec toi. Et j'aurai aimé connaître le plaisir ultime entre tes bras...

- Mais... Car il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais au moment où tu aurais du me pénétrer et me faire vibrer, connaître l'extase ta vigueur s'est soudainement envolée et tu t'es écroulé contre moi en ronflant bruyamment.

Dean piqua un fard de honte et de gêne. Non ! Putain, un flingue. Qu'on lui apporte son arme et vite ! Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas une panne sexuelle à lui, le tombeur de ces dames. Ce qui aurait pu être jouissif dans toute autre circonstance ne l'était pas à cette occasion. Finalement, IL S'ETAIT COMPLETEMENT RIDICULISE !

- Voilà. Tu sais tout à présent.

- Non. Attends une minute. Et ses marques sur mon corps ? C'est toi qui les as faites non ?

Au regard baissé de Castiel, il comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus et que la réponse était sans nul doute affirmative.

- Non. Ne dis rien. J'ai compris de toute façon.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Le malaise ambiant ne s'était pas dissipé et avait même cru. Castiel le rompit en s'adressant à lui d'un ton détaché :

- Es-tu satisfait DEAN ?

Seul un silence éloquent lui répondit. Dean semblait plonger dans ses pensées et imperméable à toute émotion. Castiel n'insista pas et poursuivit. Autant jouer cartes sur table jusqu'au bout.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire. Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner davantage. Je te connais : ta culpabilité va te miner et je vais trinquer un jour ou l'autre. Alors on va la faire court. Je vais préparer mes affaires et déguerpir. Dans une heure tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Adieu Dean.

Vu que ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, Castiel se leva. Quelque part, il s'attendait à ce manque de réaction. Et encore il s'en sortait bien au vu du comportement plutôt sanguin de Dean.

De son côté, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Dean était incapable de réagir. Trop de sentiments, de sensations contraires l'envahissaient. Son sang tambourinait contre ses tempes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était à la limite du malaise et pourtant il se devait de réagir.

Castiel se levait. Castiel le quittait. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à se taire sans se perdre, sans le perdre. Il ne devait pas laisser Castiel croire qu'il se moquait de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit là. Bien au contraire.

Pour la première fois, Dean osa un geste tendre et conscient envers un autre homme qui n'était point son frère. Il attrapa la main de Castiel et la retint obligeant l'ex ange à stopper son mouvement.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur la main qui l'agrippait puis remonta sur le visage de Dean. Il y lut toute la souffrance et la détresse que cette situation provoquait en lui ainsi qu'un autre sentiment plus apaisant et plus angoissant aussi : l'amour conquérant et passionné.

Dean se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il colla son corps à celui de Castiel, légèrement plus petit et baissa son regard sur sa bouche. Doucement, il effleura de sa main libre sa mâchoire et saisit sa nuque. Il plongea son regard dans ses orbes qui le rendaient dingues depuis leur première rencontre et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles se rencontrèrent, se heurtèrent et se mélangèrent.

Peu importe qui initia le baiser. Seul comptait les sensations de chaleur et de passion qui se déversèrent dans leurs corps respectifs. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, leurs langues se nouèrent en un lent ballet sensuel. Haletants, ils finirent par rompre le baiser. Le serrant avec fermeté et douceur, le visage de Dean se déporta et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne me quittes pas Cas... Jamais..

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé dans l'immédiat. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Rempli de la présence inestimable de son autre moitié d'âme.

Ils se rassirent sans se lâcher la main. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'apprivoiser, pour s'aimer. Cette nuit d'ivresse avait simplement ouvert les portes d'un amour qu'ils pensaient interdit.

**XXX**

Les deux hommes étaient tellement pris par leur conversation qu'ils n'entendirent pas Sam et Bobby rentrer.

Dans le couloir menant à la cuisine où ils avaient de grande chance de les trouver vu l'heure tardive, Bobby posa soudain son bras sur celui de Sam pour le stopper. Il mit son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire et il tendit l'oreille.

De la porte entrouverte, deux voix basses leur parvenaient. Leurs intonations indiquaient la solennité de l'instant.

Dean et Castiel se parlaient enfin. Sans disputes. Sans cris. Sans silences.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient un mot, un geste de l'un des deux qui leur ouvrirait les yeux sur ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Quoi qu'il se soit passé en leur absence, ils remerciaient Dieu ou peu importe qui, pour cette action.

D'un regard, ils se comprirent. Hochant silencieusement la tête, ils firent demi-tour dans un bel ensemble. Sans se concerter, ils décidèrent de passer la journée à l'extérieur ; mais avant de partir ils tracèrent autour de la maison des cercles de protection. Nul ne devait les interrompre. Ange ou Démon.

Certains faits devaient être expliqués. Certains actes devaient être pardonnés. Certains sentiments devaient être dit. Et mieux valait tard que jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. **

**J'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura comblé. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire !**

**Marianclea**


End file.
